The dimension
by Prnv09
Summary: Well people it's a crossover of twilight with some different kinds of assassins plus my own story moulded into these two...it may have some cameos and I own nothing but Narcius and his family


Guys nd gals...it isnt exactly fanfic but i would like to have your opinion...i do not own any of charectars except narcius...the story is mine . Might have something like assassins creed but the story is completely mine.

Chapter 1 WARPED

It was a beautiful forest. I could smell it. I could smell fresh wood. Fresh blades of wild grass. And strangely... Felt very huge trees around me. When I opened my eyes... I found out ...trees where fir , spruce type...the ones u get in snowfall areas of world. Strange...there were no such trees like these in my country. Not in this large number anyway. In shock I looked at my self. These were not my clothes. I never bought a hooded black long coat. I neither did have straps binging something to both my arms. I didn't have muscles. This wasn't my body. I could hear water running. I walked swiftly to it. Drank my fill. I took some of it and filled my bottle. I didn't notice I had a bag till now. It seemed weightless. I peeped in and holy mother...it was having things. Things which it was not supposed to hold. How much can one fit in such a huge bag?. It had food supplies suitable for what seemed like weeks...and had some canvas on its bottom. I propped my hand in but the bag was deeper than it looked. It swallowed my arm yet I never touched its bottom. Though a little bit frightened, I loved this idea. I took out some snacks and had a quiet fill by the river side. When done, I got up. Held the bag onto my fingers yet couldn't feel it's weight. It was as if I was holding a small roll of thread. So maybe I was insanely super-strong. I liked the idea. There was only one way to test the theory though... Within next second I picked up a huge boulder and swung it across the river as if it was paper. And speed? I hung my bag over my shoulder and ran for it. I was probably fast as sound itself. How? Never mind how. I always wanted to be super. I felt my wrist. It was not bony. Whatever it was but bony

. Excitement drove me to madder thoughts but if it all was working maybe... I took a huge leap, Concentrated and left the ground. To my surprise I didn't fall back. I stayed in air. I let my instincts take over. I flew a full circle at a speed that would shame the fastest jets. I hovered around. But maybe it was a dream. I got down as easily. It was like I knew I had these gifts. It didn't feel normal when I flew fast and surroundings didn't blur. Speed and clarity. I was superman type. But strangely the flying had exhausted me. I got down. Could superman smell scents? Because I could smell a huge number of scents in air. I ran for it till I got to a clearing. The speed. This had to be a dream. But there was a house in the clearing. A vaguely familiar house. There were sweet smelling people at the back but through its doors I saw them carrying benches in one hand and boulders in other. Maybe they were strong too. I walked right through for now my fears were gone, absorbed by my strength. Yet I felt strangely familiar on the porch. One woman's head popped up. They could smell too. Maybe they could tell how I landed up in America.

I walked through with amazing quiet. Opened the other end and saw two ladies there. "excuse me do you..." my voice trailed off. The two women were very famous movie stars. And apparently this was their set. But they looked at me in shock. Oblivious to it, I looked around for cameras which I didn't find. " sorry to disturb your shoot but can you tell me where am I and what am I doing on your set?." I asked."see? Bella he thinks where moviestars." retorted One of them. But why was she calling The other one Bella when there were no cams around?. This was a dream. This had to be. I wanted to wake up. I ignored their questions and concentrated. I didn't feel my bed nor the inkling of waking up. "wait a second are you telling me this is no shooting and you are actually preparing for a wedding? Your wedding Bella?. And this is Alice?." they looked at me in blank shock. Bella gasped" how do you know my name?" oh dang. This was my worst dream. I was on some crappy place were these two were way too much into character. They still were looking at me. I looked up to find... Edward staring in shock and I just inked my mind unreadable. More shock followed up. I didn't want to be stuck in this kind of...whatever it was. Any thing but twilight for god sakes. I muttered " oh ...crap" and my shock overtook me as I slumped to ground.

I woke up. Fainting for first time in my life. Only Carlisle was by my side."are you okay child?"he asked. His voice utterly calm. I touched his hand"I don't know doc I ...where's your computer?". " It's there but how did you know I'm a doctor?". "that's what I'm trying to find out?". I went to the computer. It was same as it should be. I opened up google and hesitatingly typed 'twilight'. The next page shocked me again. My knees were wobbly. The page said no match found. Ok twilight sucked. But it was famous enuf to get at least one fan page. Nd here, it had none. I typed and I got same result. I was sweating with fear now. Where am I? How did I got here.'Carlisle ...pinch me. Please this has to be a dream.' I got no response. He was looking amused, I punched on the nearest wall and my punch was nearly through it. I felt the impact but not it's pain. I was not dreaming. Now there was only one explanation left. I looked at Carlisle's shocked face. I now knew. I was anywhere but on earth. My earth. The earth I knew. I was far from it. Which could only mean...


End file.
